Music is the Spice of Life
by Kairu Yukii
Summary: Kuro is a typical Highschool teenager, but with a catch! Kuro goes to a school filled with whack job criminals and kids with Demons inside them! Which side will he take? Will he survive the horros that are Highschool? OC, MusicFic, Highschool Rated M for Hidan and possible later sexy tings ;D


Hey guys! I've been an avid reader of many a Naruto Fan-Fic and I decided I will try my hand at writing :D

Reviews will determine if I will continue this Fan-Fic so please review :3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any of the songs/bands in this FanFic!

**Chapter 1: Kuro**

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye!_

_As we dance with the devil tonight._

Ah, Breaking Benjamin. In my opinion one of the best bands to wake up to. I look at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. The large red numbers read 10:56. _"Shit. I'm already two hours late for school, and on the first day no less…" _I think as I begrudgingly get up from the warmth of my bed. I open the door and head to the kitchen to see if I can find something to eat. I take my time seeing as I might as well not go to school until lunch. No point of going to a class half done. As I enter the kitchen I half expect there to be somebody there. Maybe a father reading the newspaper, a mother making coffee, even a little brother annoying this shit out of me as I just wake up but alas, nobody. What should I have expected? I've been living with no family since 3 years ago. The only person that lives with me is my best friend Onbin, and that has only been the last 5 months or so. "_Shit, nothing in the stupid fridge._" I think to myself "_Whatever, I'll live_". I walk back to my room and look for something to wear. My closet is over flowing with clothes, spilling out onto the floor. "_I really need to do laundry_" I think absentmindedly as I go over to my dresser and open a drawer. After 10 minutes of searching through clothes to find what I want I'm finally dressed. I look at myself in the mirror as I walk out of my room. My jet black hair is rumpled and messy from sleep and my bangs cover my eyes. My T-Shirt is black with words "_Escape the Fate_" written on it in a silvery text. On my wrists are a couple of chains and I've gotten here and there. I notice that my favorite pair of skinny jeans has gotten a couple rips in them. I almost take them off and put on another pair before deciding the rips look fucking badass! I start to put on my shoes and realise I forgot my I-Pod on the dresser in my room. I dash back up to grab it, "100%" it says. _"Sweet"_ I think to myself. I grab my headphones out of my back and plug them in. I start to jam out to some "_Rage Against the Machine_" as I walk out the door and head to school.

As I sit on the train heading to my station I feel the seat beside me move a little. I open my eyes and look over to see a girl around my age sitting there. She wore a black T-Shirt with red clouds scattered across it with a black fishnet longsleeve shirt underneath it. Her jeans were black and ripped all down the thighs with more fishnets underneath them, these ones red. The most shocking thing about her was her hair. As I looked up I was surprised to see deep blue locks of hair in a short bobcut with a bun tied at the back. The bun appeared to be held up by a origami flower pin. She turned to look at me for a second and that's when I saw her face. Her eyes were a deep grey and she wore a light blue mascara. Her lips were a light shade of pink and she had a labret piercing on her lip. She gave me a small smile which I returned. "Are you going to Amegakure too?" she asked me in a pleasant tone. I blinked, surprised to hear somebody talk to me. "Yeah, first day" I responded. She looked at me and exclaimed "Oh! You must be Kuro, the transfer student from Konoha!". Surprised that anybody has heard of me, I look at her and question her. "How have you even heard of me?" I ask, puzzled. "You're the first student we've had from Otogakure!" she said with a smile on her face and I couldn't help but notice how stunningly beautiful she was. "Let me be the first to say welcome to Amegakure High School!" she exclaims "My name is Konan by the way". She extended her hand towards me and I took it in mine as we shook hands. "Sounds like you already know of me" I reply with a sheepish grin on my face. She laughs and starts to get up. I look up at her quizically, and she tells me this is our stop. I had totally forgotten we were even on a train! I stand up quickly before the doors close on me. "Follow me!" she says to me and shows me how to get to school. I was just planning on asking for directions so somebody who knew the area was helpful. As I approached the school I started to see student pour out of the school for lunch.

"Hey Konan! Are you fucking coming for lunch with us or what!?"

I look around for the source of the voice and see five people standing around a black Ferrari.

"Coming Hidan!" I hear Konan yell. She looks directly at one of the teenagers, who I assume is Hidan. He's around my age again with slicked back white hair and no shirt. "_Why the fuck isn't he wearing a shirt!?_" I think to myself before Konan snapped me back to reality and said "Hey, I got to go for lunch with them but if you want I can show you around the school after. Meet back here again?" she asks me. "Uhh, yeah sure" I respond dumbly. Konan laughs and says "Okay! See you later Kuro" as she ran over to the car and sped off.

I begin to walk around in search of Onbin. "_I got nothing else to do_" I think to myself as I walk down the hall, headphones blasting in search of Onbin.

_Living in a world so cold_

_Wasting away_

_Living in a shell with no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

_Living in a world so cold_

_Counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_You've gone away from me_

Suddenly my headphone are yanked off my head. I turn around, fist raised and ready to punch whoever fucked with my music. "ON-CHAN!?" I exclaim once I turn around. "The one and only, dipshit" my best friend Onbin replys, sticking his tongue out at me. "Don't fucking do that again you shit disturber!" I yell at him. "Nyyaaaa! Make me, slut!" he teases me. "Whatever, where the fuck do I go to eat dude? I couldn't have breafast." I reply annoyed. "Oooo, sourpuss" he frowns.

"We have a cafeteria but you won't wanna go there." He muses "Lunchlady Anko is mean as a dragon". I laugh before asking "Then what the fuck do I do!?"

"Do I look like I eat Kuro-bozu?"He gives me this look like he's saying "Come fight me". I stare at him and say, voice low "I will fucking implale you through a tree!"

"Boring, Slenderman already does that…" he frowns "But yeah, just have some dango I snagged off some new kid."

I open the container and smell my food in sweet anticipation. "Somedays I hate you me amigo" I say to Onbin "But that ees not thees day senor". "Your accent is getting worse dude" he gasps as he laughs.

"_bzzt__**ATTENTION STUDENTS! CLASS WILL BE STARTING IN 5 MINUTES! DO NOT BE LATE!**__bzzt__**"**_

An ancient scragly voice yells over the PA system. "Alrighty, well I have a sexy date with a sexy lady" I say to Onbin "I must be off"

He gives me the most incredulous look in history as if I had just said I had herpes and i was from pluto. "What?" he asks. "Yeah, I'm just getting a tour from a girl I met on the bus" I admit sadly. Onbin laughs and says "You can never carry through. Well I guess I'll see you at home then!"

"You're coming over tonight?" I ask. "Yeah," he replies "I got no food at my house"

"Figures…" I say to him rolling my eyes.

"Sooooo, take out?" he asks eagerly. I look at him with my best "I hope you're fucking shitting me" look and he just laughs. "Don't keep your bitch waiting! GO!"

"Dude you can't call them tha-" I start

"Yeah, Yeah Kuro-Bozu!"

"Shut the fuck up you fucking pillow-biter!" I protest as Onbin pushes me to the front of the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**How was it? The two characters in my story are based off of me and my friend. I'm Kuro while he is Onbin :D**

**if anybody is offended by the swearing from Hidan or Kuro and Onbin… Fuck off. I have hufe plans for Hidan and I'm not gonna change my charcters for some people. If you don't like it, GTFO.**

**Bozu means like kid or squirt in japanese and On-Chan is Kuros name for Onbin. Also it's easier for me to type :DDDD**

**Review and I will write more! Thanks! :DDDDDDD**


End file.
